


Lace and Lovers.

by RaindropReverie



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PowerBottom!Jimin, Rough Oral Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Sex Toys, Switching, bts - Freeform, mainly top!taemin, mostly smut tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropReverie/pseuds/RaindropReverie
Summary: 2min were more than just dance partners, it seemed.





	Lace and Lovers.

Dance was a concept that could bring people together. Whether it be groups of people or simply two. 

And in this case it had been a particular pairing. Park Jimin was younger, less experienced in the industry, but just as talented. Passionate. Fluid. Elegant. The first time Taemin had laid eyes on Jimin’s Lie performance he knew he had to experience the masterpiece that was Jimin himself. Had to feel the rush and exhilaration of sharing the same stage as the younger boy, to view the movements of Jimin’s body up close. And god had been it been worth it. The flexing of the younger’s body, the thin sheen of sweat on the open v-neck of the shirt he wore during performance. Messy blonde locks and bedroom eyes taunting not only the crowd but Taemin himself. 

So it really wasn't a surprise after the performance he had cornered Jimin in one of the closest storage closets and fucked his brains out until the younger was sobbing - muffled and keening against Taemin’s palm to keep him quiet. 

Taemin and Jimin had become quite close after that little incident. Fast friends who shared a passion for dance, performance and sucking eachother off (what a surprise). Neither of the groups had concrete confirmation the two of them were fooling around, but it was quite obvious the subtle touches both of them shared in each other’s company. Jimin had spun a web and Taemin had been all too eager to be caught in it. 

Despite both of their shy and sweet personalities off stage, both Taem and Jimin were..intense behind closed doors. Taemin quickly found out Jimin enjoyed toys, pretty things to wear in the bedroom..

And being taken in a way that allowed him to be in charge, even with being the one drilled into whatever surface Taemin had him on in that moment. 

Not that Taemin minded. Not one bit. He liked to be in control; yet he liked _being controlled_ as well. It was a delicious combination, and Jimin was more than happy to oblige.

Taemin’s thoughts were drifting to the various encounters between him and Jimin, barely paying attention to what his manager was saying - something about the performance he was having a couple days from now. It had felt like forever since he'd gotten time to himself between activities, and it certainly had been awhile since he'd seen Jimin in person. Sure, they shared flirty texts, and sometimes video chatted, but it wasn't the same. Taemin wasn't satisfied watching Jimin perform on screen when he knew he could have the younger moving like that _under_ him. A soft huff left plush lips, a hand carding through indigo locks as his manager finally finished talking. 

“Yeah, sure, I got it.” Taemin chimed, all smiles and charm. 

He most certainly hadn’t got it. 

But that wasn't going to stop him from shooting up out of the chair once he was told he could go. There was a physical ache in the middle of his chest; and he was positive it was because he was having Jimin Withdrawals™. The sex was amazing, but he truly enjoyed the younger’s company. 

With that in mind, his phone was slid from his back pocket, sliding the lock to scroll his contacts before dialing a specific number. 

“Hello, this is Jimin.” A breathy voice answered from the other end, effectively sending a mild shiver through Taemin’s frame. Jimin’s voice was pure honey. Soft, light, sweet, soothing to the ears. A wide grin broke out on Taemin’s face, sauntering his way down the halls of his company and out to the car he knew was waiting for him. 

“Ji~min~ah~” Taemin sang, earning an excited gasp from the other end of the line. 

“Hyung~” Jimin cooed, adoration lacing his tone. Taemin could picture him on the other end, cradling the phone, soft features all lit up and that trademark eye smile. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Taemin murmured, sliding into the backseat of the sleek car, phone held between his shoulder blade and ear to pull the car door shut. “We need to reconnect. It's been too long.” 

“I was going to go out with Taehyungie, but I think I can move plans if you're stopping over..” Jimin trailed, the pout in his voice apparent even over the phone. 

A time Taemin simply couldn't refuse. 

“I will. I'm heading over now, Minnie, be ready for me.” Taemin purred, catching the hitch of breath over the other line, teeth grazing his lower lip in anticipation. 

“You bet, hyung.” 

{x} 

Three resounding knocks at Jimin’s door had the younger scrambling for the door knob. As soon as he had gotten off the phone with Taemin he had practically bounced off of the couch, tidying up his apartment, putting out last minute finger snacks and a bottle of white wine. He had changed out of his lounge attire for something a little dressier - a low hanging striped sweater and his favorite pair of snug fitting jeans, rips all down the front pant legs. Jimin knew they were Taemin’s favorite on him. And they made his ass look absolutely wonderful. 

Everything seemed set, at least enough he didn't seem off his game. So with one last mussed brush through of blonde locks, Jimin swung the door open; being greeted by an image that stole his breath right from under him; blood turning into liquid fire with simmering need. 

Lee Taemin was fucking dangerous. 

Lethal. 

He might've been soft spoken and all smiles most of the time, but when he was on stage and with Jimin, there was a side of him that surfaced no one could truly handle. No one but Jimin, of course. 

Taemin’s dark hair was swept back in waves of black, off his forehead save for a few wisps falling into his eyes. He was dressed in a crisp white button up, and the silkiest, black fur coat Jimin had ever seen. Dress slacks and shoes topped it off. He looked like a rich pimp. Or a sugar daddy. And neither of those ideas turned Jimin off. 

“Wow..hyung..” Jimin breathed, letting his gaze scan the older male from head to toe. A pleased smile, tinged in just a bit of shyness lit Taemin’s face, nudging Jimin backward into his apartment by stepping forward, dark gaze twinkling with mirth. 

“I came straight from a meeting with my people. I couldn't wait to see you.” Taemin chimed, leaning in once Jimin was flush up against the back of his hallway wall. Everything in him was screaming to lunge forward and crash his lips into Taemin’s. Make the boy fuck him until they both were begging for release. But Taem enjoyed the foreplay. Jimin couldn’t lie - so did he. 

“Oh? I mean, I didn't really notice you were gone, hyung.” Jimin simpered, chin tipping up as Taemin leaned in, lips brushing Jimin cheek before ghosting downward, gliding across the younger’s sculpted jaw, into the crook of his neck. 

“Don't lie to me, Park Jimin. You know what that gets you.” Taemin whispered against the other’s skin, nipping down just hard enough to draw a gasp from Jimin, body involuntarily arching up against Taemin’s. 

Ring laden fingers found their grip on Jimin’s hips, pulling him closer as Taemin’s lips traveled across the steady pulse of Jimin’s throat, over his adam’s apple, leaving small lovebites along the way that drew that prettiest sounds from the younger’s lips.

Jimin was practically encased in the very essence of who Taemin was. His scent - something just mildly flowery, overshadowed the strong, sensual cologne he often wore - to the warmth radiating off the other dancer’s body, to his lips devouring Jimin’s skin. 

“Ah, hyung..you know I missed you. You know I did.” Jimin whimpered, fingers digging into the soft fur of Taem’s jacket as the older experimentally ground his hips into Jimin’s. 

Fuck the cheese and wine. Something even better was waiting for Jimin in the tight slacks Taem was wearing, and he couldn't wait any longer. 

With Taemin’s head dipped to trace Jimin’s collarbone, the younger raised a hand to slip caressingly through his hair, dark locks being parted by lithe fingers. 

And then Jimin gripped. Hard enough to elicit a gasp from Taemin, body going rigid against Jimin’s own. 

They loved this power play. Pulling and tugging, neither one ever being in full control. 

“Lemme suck you off, Taemin-ah. Right now.” Jimin murmured, tugging the older’s head back the hairs, Taemin’s pupils blown wide with lust and lips parted in soft pants. 

“Please.” Taemin replied, tone raspy and low; edged in barely contained desire. 

Jimin loved when he begged him like this. 

Taemin loved to _feel as if he was in control, even when he entirely wasn't._

A Cheshire grin overcame Jimin’s features, eyes going hooded as he shifted to slide slowly, agonizingly down Taemin’s body, the open flaps of the fur coat enveloping Jimin as he leaned in to begin unbuttoning the top of Taemin’s slacks, feeling the toned stomach of the older flinch under Jimin’s soft caress, hand slipped under Taemin’s shirt to tease at the sensitive skin underneath. 

With a soft ‘pop’, Taemin’s slacks loosened, skilled fingers of Jimin’s reaching in to guide Taemin’s hardened shaft from its confines. 

God it really had been too long. Taemin was beautiful. Just the right the length, and curved at the tip, head blunt and swollen and ready to be sucked, a single vein coiling the underside of his dick. 

Jimin’s tongue involuntarily swiped at his lower lip, eyes flicking upward to find Taemin watching him through his own hooded gaze, hunger and eagerness swirling in the depths. 

“Moan for me, hyung.” Jimin cooed, leaning forward to teasingly kitten lick a strip up Taemin’s member, the male above him shivering in pleasure. 

Jimin would tease him, licking the older male like his personal lollipop before plush lips encased Taemin’s head, drawing a guttural groan from Taemin above, a hand shooting out to place against the wall and steady himself as Jimin’s lips gradually began to encase Taem’s cock, soft breathy moans coming from above as he took each inch the older male had to offer. 

“Fuck, Jimin..” Taem breathed, the warm confines of that pretty mouth swallowing him down without mercy. 

Jimin had the prettiest lips and the prettiest mouth. Soft, and pliant and thick, and so, so, hot and wet, throat tightening and cheeks hollowing as Jimin reached Taemin’s base, drawing a strangled, almost anguished gasp from the older dancer. 

Pleasure was building in Taemin’s lower abdomen, coiling, intense and tight as the younger’s head bobbed, pulling back to catch a breath before going back for more, licking and nipping and teeth grazing the sensitive skin. 

Each action brought out a soft moan, gasp, or curse from Taemin above, muscles tense, restraining and allowing Jimin to lead. He would've been content with that, his orgasm slowly beginning to build with each administration from Jimin’s lips. 

But the feeling stopped momentarily, the warmth disappearing from Taemin’s shaft, causing his eyes to flutter open, and head to tilt down, finding Jimin staring at him with a mischievous glint. 

“Fuck my mouth, hyung.” The command was clear and blunt, shooting straight to Taemin’s cock. 

He couldn't resist Jimin. Not one bit. But his brow furrowed, other hand slipping down to brush fondly over Jimin’s right cheek. 

Jimin might appear fragile, yet he was anything but. It didn't stop Taemin from worrying about hurting him. Pushing too far. He himself could take the pain, but he'd be damned if he allowed himself to hurt the younger boy. 

“Jimin-” 

“Hyung. It wasn't a question.” Jimin murmured, leaning forward to suckle gently at Taemin’s tip, pausing the male’s thoughts in their tracks. 

“Do it.” Jimin spoke again, low and sweet, small hand wrapping around Taemin and giving what was to be a warning squeeze, a hiss escaping past Taem’s lips. 

With one last, reluctant glance downward, Taemin let Jimin’s lips slip back over his sensitive member before giving a cautionary push forward, feeling himself forcefully slip past the confines of Jimin’s mouth, a low, sharp inhale sounding. He wasn't going to last at this rate, shifting to lean forward before picking up a shallow, short pace, hips snapping forward to allow his cock to slide in and out past Jimin’s lips with ease, saliva coating almost every inch of his dick, along with the hand moving down to fondle his balls, Taemin’s climax was coming on fierce and fast. 

“Jimin, Jimin, Jimin..” Taemin chanted, thrusts becoming erratic and a tad bit faster against Jimin’s throat, the provocative, wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of plush lips only spurning on the need to come. 

Taemin thanked the gods every time Jimin went down on him that the boy barely had a gag reflex, only having to pull back enough to let Jimin catch a small breath before continuing to thrust. 

His climax was right on the edge, skin tingling with anticipation and ecstasy, a hand going to fist in Jimin’s blonde locks. 

“I’m..” Taemin inhaled, statement being cut off as his tip kissed the back of Jimin’s throat, a low curse falling from his lips as he came, watching as the younger swallowed down everything he milked from Taemin with ease. 

There was silence and the soft sound of Taem’s breathing as he pulled himself free from Jimin’s grasp, the younger’s lips swollen and pink and kissable from their activities. 

“Jimin..I didn't hurt you right?” Taemin breathed, tucking himself back into his slacks before kneeling to inspect the other, concern swimming in his gaze. 

A grin spread across Jimin’s cherubic features, tip of his tongue swiping out to lick a drop of white from the corner of his lips. 

“Never, hyung. It only left me..wanting more. Wanting you.” Jimin murmured, leaning forward to catch Taemin’s lips in a quiet kiss. “Bedroom?” 

“Bedroom.” 

{x} 

The two of them landed in a mess of silk sheets, caresses, and kisses, fur coat being shed to the floor, buttons flying, and Jimin’s shirt joining the rest of the pile. Taemin wasted no time in undressing Jimin, touch admiring the toned body of the younger boy. So much like his own. Except where Taemin was slender, Jimin had thighs so beautifully thick, Taem couldn't count the various times he'd ridden them. 

Lips traveled Jimin’s collarbone and chest, dipping down to circle one, rosy bud with his tongue, before lips captured it in his mouth, the younger arching up with a moan. Taemin let Jimin slip his slacks down, going to yank the zipper down to Jimin’s jeans in return. 

“Gorgeous.” Taemin murmured, fingertips skimming Jimin’s sides, drawing a shiver from the boy as he traveled the expanse of the younger’s chest, finding his way south, tongue flicking over Jimin’s navel in a tease. 

The dancer mewled and whimpered under Taemin’s teases, wedging himself between Jimin’s bare thighs, and as the boy’s legs parted, a flash of pink caught his eye. 

“Oh? You've been a naughty boy, Jimin. Have you had this in since I got here?” Taemin asked, a hand lower to tug at the pastel pink plug peeking out from between plush cheek. It was a gift Taemin had gotten him for the younger’s birthday a year ago. Done as a joke in the beginning; he found it ironic just how much of a liking Jimin had taken to it. 

“Mm..” Jimin hummed, gaze half lidded as he peered down at Taemin, a shy, subtle grin forming. 

“I wanted to be ready for you, hyung. Plus I have some pretty new things I wanna try..” 

This piqued Taemin’s interest, head lifted to arch a brow at the younger. 

“New things?” 

Jimin nodded, slipping out from under Taemin to twist in the most graceful way toward his bedside stand, pulling the drawer out. 

Taemin was expecting maybe a new vibrator, or a blindfold. 

What he wasn't expecting was a set of lacy, frilled restraint. Cuffs. All white lace and blue ribbon, hooked together by a blue strip of silk. A collar. A thin strap decorated in ruffle around the entire thing, a blue bow on the middle with a little bell hanging off it. 

A kitten collar. With an attachment for a leash. Which Jimin had. Less a leash and more a coil of matching blue ribbon, clip attached at the end. 

Both brows arched, surprise coloring Taemin’s features as he looked over the objects presented to him. 

And Jimin’s eager grin. 

“On you or me?” 

“You.” Jimin sang, scooting forward with the lace collar toward his companion, slinging the ribbon around Taemin’s shoulders so it hung around his neck. 

“I want you to fuck me. While you're wearing the collar.” The younger purred, leaning forward to nuzzle against the crook of Taemin’s neck. 

"Lemme put the collar on you?” Jimin questioned, subtle asking of permission, for Taemin to let him know that this was good for the both of them. 

“How can I refuse you, Jiminie.” Taemin chuckled, shifting to let the now ecstatic boy lean forward to slip the collar around Taemin’s slender neck. 

Dark eyes met dark eyes as Jimin fiddled with the clasp in the back, teeth grazing his lower lip as he studied Taemin’s features so close. 

The older’s gaze dropped to the pair of plush lips that had only a few moments ago been wrapped so snugly around his dick. 

“Good?” Taemin whispered, referring to the collar now sitting around his neck, a little jingle sounding every slight movement. 

“All good.” Jimin hummed, tracing the ridges and edges Taemin’s body had to offer. “Ready for the fun?” 

Words filled with mirth, Jimin lifting the ribbon-y leash to swiftly clip it to the space on the collar. 

“If you're good I'll let you put the cuffs on me.” Jimin added slyly, watching Taemin’s eyes narrow dangerously at the mention. 

Before Jimin could utter another quip, Taemin pushed him back into the softness of the sheets, lips hungrily devouring the younger’s own, his cheek, down his throat and back up again. 

Jimin accepted each kiss with fervor, arched into Taemin as the older’s hand slipped slyly down to grasp Jimin’s pretty cock, now hard and waiting for attention. 

An uttered gasp from Jimin, thighs parted and a moan melting into a quiet whimper with the squeeze at his swollen head. 

“So good for me, Jimin-ah.” Taemin cooed, pumping Jimin into a keening frenzy, thumb pressing into the slit at the boy’s head. 

“How do you want me, Minnie?” 

“I want you inside me, hyung, please.” Jimin hiccuped, bucking up into Taemin’s palmed grip, cherubic cheeks flushed and rosy. 

“But the plug looks so pretty in you, baby. The pink against your honey skin..” Taem murmured, grasp removing itself from Jimin’s shaft to wedge itself between the boy’s inviting thighs, grip finding the plug once more and tugging. 

A soft curse from above, Jimin’s hips wriggling around as Taemin began to slowly and torturously pull out the plug, slick with lubricant and Jimin’s own fluids. 

“You're so ready for me, Minnie. So open and wet.” 

The plug was finally set aside, rivulets of lube leaking down Jimin’s thighs, quivering from the missing toy, which Taemin was more than happy to replace with three of his fingers. 

The younger was already stretched so nicely for him, spine arching with a strangled, muffled cry as Taemin pumped fingers in and out of Jimin, the slick squelch filling the air between the boy’s moans. 

“You're so good, hyung. You make me feel so good.” Jimin stuttered out, moving down onto skilled fingers, a small hand going to grip his own member and jerk himself off. 

At this point, Taemin was hard all over again, aching and straining against the soft silk of the sheets. A pale imitation of what it felt like to be inside Jimin. 

“C’mon baby. Come for me. Show me how loud you can get.” Taemin urged, voice velvet and sending shivers racking Jimin’s frame as his first orgasm began to build. Each pump of Taem’s fingers made the bell on his collar jingle. A melodic rhythm to mingle with the soft pants and moans from the boy under him. 

Jimin was incoherent as his pleasure began to build, movements becoming erratic against Taemin finger fucking him, indicating just how close he was. 

“I'm so close, I'm so so close..hyung.” Jimin gasped out, one more arch and more deep pump against the bundle of nerves inside him had the younger climaxing hard, white streaks painting his toned stomach and hand, warmth convulsing around Taemin’s fingers deliciously. 

Jimin’s head was thrown back, spread against the dark sheets, almost glowing. Blonde hair fanned out around him like a halo, skin flushed and pink. A work of art Taemin could spend forever admiring. 

“Oh, god. Hyung, that was..” Jimin trailed breathlessly, making Taemin grin and crawl his way up the boy’s body to plant kisses against damp skin. 

“Amazing? I know.” Taemin boasted, placing butterfly kisses along Jimin’s chest, lips circling each nipple with care. 

Jimin hummed in pleasure, noting the hardness pressing against the inside of his thigh, and the way he was already hardening up against due to Taemin’s incessant teasing. 

“You treat me so well..” Jimin sighed, desire ebbing its way back into his system with each gentle caress of the older’s thumbs along Jimin’s hips. 

“Only the best for my babe.” Taem chimed, shifting to allow Jimin’s thighs to part wider for his access. 

“Ready for more?” The older hedged, pleased at Jimin’s eager nodding, small hands grasping at the ribboned leash. 

“Fuck me good, hyung.” 

That's all Taemin needed to here, Jimin shifting to allow himself room to tug on the leash, the tinkling Jingle of the collar hiking up his anticipation. 

The moment Taem’s head probed at Jimin’s entrance, the younger bit down on his lip, fist gripping the leash as the older slowly eased himself inside the boy. 

A simultaneous groan left the both of them as Taemin fully sheathed himself inside of Jimin, muscles straining with the effort to keep his weight off the smaller boy. 

It was like heaven. Warm and snug, Jimin always fit him like a glove, and Taemin had to refrain from coming right then and there. It truly had been too long. 

So lost in his euphoria, Taemin felt a sharp tug at his throat, momentarily cutting off his breath and slightly jerking him forward; rocking him into Jimin at the same time, drawing a hiss from the older. 

Jimin was grinning through biting at his lip, leash wrapped around lithe fingers, eyeing Taemin with glee. 

“Move, hyung.” Jimin ordered, tone a low purr. 

So this is where the power play came into work, Taemin swallowing down a groan as he did as instructed, jerking Jimin’s body to the end of the bed so he could place the younger’s legs at each side of his hips. Angling himself at a position that would let him strike at the sensitive spot inside Jimin he knew was there. 

Hands gripping muscular thighs, Taemin made the first thrust forward, head knocking back in a soft groan, mingling with Jimin’s low whimper. The tilt of his head was pulling slightly on the collar and the leash, lace sticking to damp skin and the jingle of the little kitten bell being almost lost in the slick slap of skin on skin and Jimin’s soft, breathy whimpers. 

“Right there, Taemin-ah.” Jimin simpered, biting down his knuckles of his free hand to keep himself from getting too loud, frame rocking with each jerk and snap of Taem's hips into his. 

“Who’s my favorite, hyung?” Jimin cooed, momentarily cut off from breathing at particular rough thrust from Taemin that had the older buried hilt deep in the younger boy. Jimin _swore_ his eyesight went momentarily white, seeing nothing but stars as pleasure raced like electricity through every vein in his body. 

“It's always gonna be me.” Taemin quipped between pants, dark fringe soaked with sweat and sticking to his forehead, dark eyes trained on Jimin, almost obsidian with lust. 

Taemin looked so good like this. Pupils wild and blown, pink lips parted with the vital need to keep breathe cycling through his body; keeping up with his vigorous pace. 

He was simply not able to be replicated during the pinnacle of sex; a glowing, fluid god that used his talented flexibility as a dancer to have Jimin’s throat raw from screaming Taemin’s name by the end. 

Taemin's thrusts become a bit more erratic, a bit more rough; both of them soaked with sweat, incoherently whispering sweet nothings and moaning out eachother’s names. 

Jimin could feel his climax coming on, could feel Taemin’s reaching that breaking point - the point during fucking where his lower muscles tightened as pleasure coiled through him, fingers digging into Jimin’s thighs, probably to leave imprints in the morning. 

“Hyung, hyung, hyung..” Jimin crooned, watching Taem’s head drop forward in defeat, succumbing to the ecstasy coursing through the both of them. He always filled up Jimin so fucking good. Fucked him so good. People had the misconception of Taemin as well. A fragile, delicate thing that needed protected. But that wasn't the case. Not at all. 

“I'm so close, Minnie, fuck I..” 

That was all Jimin needed to here, the ribboned leash still in his grip tugging on the kitten collar around Taemin’s neck. Hard. 

Breathe cut off, Taemin’s eyes widened, hips stuttering for a split second as Jimin kept his fist cocked back, suppressing the airflow past his lover’s throat. 

"Cmon, hyung. Come inside me. You've been fucking me so good, don’t stop now.” Jimin urged. He liked to catch Taemin by surprise. Knew what the older liked. 

Breathplay mixed with an impending orgasm sent Taemin tipping over the abyss into pure fucking pleasure, rocking out the last few thrusts into Jimin’s wet warmth before he came. 

And god, did he come. A wheezed, muffled moan left Taemin, cut almost completely off by the constricting collar, emptying himself into Jimin and remaining base deep in the boy; riding out each wave of pleasure. 

Jimin keened softly, his own orgasm right on the precipice as Taemin filled him to the brim, easing back on the leash to finally allow the older to catch a needed breath. 

“Damn, _Jimin_.” Taem wheezed, giving a teasing, experimental rock to Jimin’s now over sensitive hole, the younger whimpering as Taemin reached between his legs to grasp ahold of the boy’s still hard cock, a few strokes to it finally allowing Jimin to come himself - arching so elegantly, throat exposed, Taemin’s name leaving swollen lips. White painted itself across Jimin’s stomach once more, as well as Taemin’s hand. Not that either of them cared. 

Both were able to finally catch a breath, the only sound in the bedroom the intermingle of their pants and Taemin slipping from Jimin, lubricant and cum seeping from between the younger’s legs. 

“Lemme get something to clean you up.” Taemin murmured fondly, padding quietly into the master bathroom. Jimin was finally able to lower his legs, muscles burning in his thighs from the constant position Taemin had him in. 

Gaze flickering to the nice view of the older’s back and curve of his ass in the doorway of the bathroom as he washed his hands. Jimin noticed with a snorted amusement the leash dragging uselessly behind the older boy. 

Gingerly sitting up, Jimin welcomed Taemin back to the messy bed, allowing him to gently clean at Jimin’s stomach and thighs, Taemin’s gaze once filled with a dark hunger now replaced with soft wonderment and care. 

“I really missed you.” Taemin murmured sweetly, once satisfied with his cleaning task to set aside the soiled towel. His lips quirked into a shy, small smile, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Jimin’s lips. 

“I missed you too, hyung.” Jimin whispered, fingers skimming over Taemin’s cheek with earnest. 

“I'll clean this up later.” The younger gestured to the bed with a small laugh, gaze turning back to Taemin with a grin, reaching out to unclasp the collar from around his neck. 

A red welt circulated the entirety of Taemin’s neck, visible and searing. A spark of guilt snaked its way through Jimin, but Taemin simply leaned forward to plant another kiss on the boy. Letting him know it was quite fine. 

"I know you're probably hungry.” Taemin spoke, retrieving Jimin’s sweater to help him slip it on. “Why don't we dig into that cheese and wine I saw earlier before a soak in the bubble bath?” 

Jimin’s eyes light up at that, the most angelic smile gracing his features. 

“You're on, hyung." 

**Author's Note:**

> idk how this happened tbh. i was discussing jitae/2min with mutuals of mine and this monster was created. hopefully you enjoyed it. I did. ;)


End file.
